If Alek wasn't so calm once he met Deryn Sharp : Leviathan Fanfiction
by Rose Fowl
Summary: Will probably be discontinued x( I'm sorry, but all the ideas are slipping out of my mind.
1. Leviathan: Fight on Ice

Hi, readers and fans of Leviathan. My name's Rose. This is my very first chapter on this website, and also my first Leviathan Fan Fic. Pretty much, this story is showing the dramatic turn of events if Alek wasn't so calm while meeting Deryn "Dylan" Sharp.

(Just a small note; A little bit of Scott Westerfeld's words will be in this chapter. I'm just trying to change this as much as I can. Please don't send me a message and tell me I'm copying someone else's work. I've already told you a bit of his words will be used.)

This chapter will contain both Deryn and Alek's thoughts, but Deryn shall be titled "Dylan" for Alek's sake, but later on she will be Deryn again. Do NOT be confused. I'm still thinking of a title...do you guys have any ideas? Hope you enjoy the very first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Leviathan, Deryn Sharp, or Prince Aleksander of Hohenburg, or any of the other characters.

Alek grips the handle of the Austrian pistol in his hand, trembling. He isn't sure if the trembling was the cause of the cold of the glacier or his own fear. That airman, Dylan, raises his hands cautiously, glaring at the gun. He hesitates, trying to think of a rational thing to say to help Alek lower that weapon.

"Listen, Alek," He says soothingly. "We're not going to hurt you. We just need you to come back with us and ask you a few questions-"

Alek's dark green eyes are wild. "You're going to_ interrogate_ me?" After everything Alek went through to deliver these medical satchels! And they want to _capture him?_

Dylan pauses, but continues to stare into the boy's twitching eyes. Maybe living in a barking snowy field messes with your attic. Just moments ago, Dylan had blown his command whistle, the intruder alert tune piercing his ears. The hydrogen sniffers had answered the call instead of surviving airman searching for survivors.

The sniffers growl at Alek, whose eyes widen in fear. He quickly points the gun to the fabricated dog.

"Alek, stop!" Dylan shouts, taking a few more steps forward, until they are no more than a foot away from each other. Two beasties are at his side, but he keeps one hand on each of their heads, calming them.

"Listen to me." He says, more annoyed than before. "If you fire that gun, the we'll all explode! We're surrounded by hydrogen, you barking ninny!"

Alek raises an eyebrow. Hydrogen?

But he lowers his hand, nonetheless. If what this airman says is true, he should-

Alek and Dylan hear a sudden howl just a few feet away from them. A hydrogen sniffer, unaware of the situation, attacks Alek. Stricken, he raises his hand gun, pointing it at the beastie, ready to shoot it before it got to him.

"Alek, _no!_" Dylan screams, rushing forward. He grabs Alek's shoulders, tackling him roughly to the ground. Alek lands over Dylan, caught by surprise. Alek hears the sickening crack as Dylan's head crashes into the ice beneath him. His eyes flutter, but he squeezes Alek's hands on his shoulder and elbows, not letting him go. Alek sees a bit of blood seeping into the boy's pale blonde hair.

"Beasties?" Dylan's voice cracks as he calls out to the fabricated beasts. "You're scaring our friend. Back off, will you?"

His voice lowers to a murmur, and his icy eyes are slowly closing.

_Blast!_ Alek thinks. _He's about to pass out!_

And he did. Dylan's hands loosened around his, letting him go. The godless beasts around him whine, slowly retreating.

"Hello?" Alek hears a distant shout and crunching footsteps on the snow. He begins to panic. "Is anyone there? Soldier? Shout if you can hear me!"

Alek scrambles to his feet, about to run away. But he stops, looking back at the unconscious boy. If the other airmen were to find him here, they'd see the fresh blood on Dylan's head instead of frozen, dried blood. They'd know someone was here. And they'd come looking for the intruder. Alek shuts his eyes in aggravation. He should have listened to Volger!

His eyes snap open. _That's it, _he thinks. _Maybe Volger will know what to do._

Without another second thought, Alek heaves the boy into the air, and swings him over his shoulder. Over the pasts month of running away from the Germans, Alek gained muscles that even bulged out of his coat. Before his parents were assassinated, Alek probably couldn't even lift this boy off the ground. Now he's running to the direction of the abandoned castle, carrying Dylan as if he weighed as heavy as a newborn child.


	2. Leviathan: Volger's Reaction

As Alek trudged through the snow, he tried not to imagine Volger's reaction. The man could probably scare a Darwinist creation just by scowling.

But Alek had a reason for bringing this airman along with him. If Alek had left him behind, he sooner or later would have been conscious by the time Alek got back to the castle. He would have told the soldiers who he had seen and track Alek. Eventually, they'd all be caught. Maybe even handed over to the Germans for a bounty.

Alek smirked. Volger couldn't have argue against that. Alek had practically saved them all. A surge of confidence burst inside him as the castle came into view. Alek was glad the wind had gotten strong-it blew snow over his tracks. No one could follow him for sure.

He stared at the magnificent but abandoned castle that lays just ahead of him. It must have been his imagination, but he thought he saw a small figure in black clothing on one of the many balconies. But once he squinted at the figure, he knew it wasn't his imagination. It was Volger. Alek shifted the airman on his shoulder to carry him more comfortably.

The closer Alek got, the clearer Volger's scowl became. Alek swallowed. Maybe he had made a mistake, bringing the airman along with him.

"You insolent _fool!_" Volger shouted, his angered voice echoing through the halls of the empty castle. It was Klopp's turn for watch-duty, and Hoffman and Bauer were taking the unconscious airman to another room, secretly using the excuse for trying not to get tangled with Alek and Volger's argument.

"Do you realize what you have _done?_" He continued, "You've endangered us all!"

Alek tried to argue, but Volger wouldn't let him speak.

"I should have known you would have fled." Volger's voice lowered, becoming sharper, and somehow, even more frightening than it already was. Though Alek was angry, he did indeed feel like a fool.

"I gave you _specific orders_ not to leave the castle. I gave your father my word that I would protect you, and somehow, you manage to make me break that promise." Volger became silent, but the scowl became permanent. It gave Alek the chance to talk.

"I brought that airman with me because it would bring our ship danger if I_ didn't._" Alek said, his tongue tied.

Volger frowned. "How so?"

"We-" Alek hesitated and bit his lip. Finally, he said; "We fought. I pulled out my gun and he called for those godless creatures. He said something about hydrogen and everything would explode if I shot my gun." Volger seemed like he wanted to interrupt, but Alek spoke before he gave him the chance. "He tackled me and hit his head on ice. If I had just left him there, the soldiers would have found him. Eventually, he would have woken and told them everything. They would have scoured the entire glacier and find this castle."

Volger considered this. Alek had a point, but there was still something on his mind. "You took the medicine satchels, didn't you?"

Alek nodded, but suddenly, his face paled. He left the satchels next to where the boy was unconscious. The soldier that had been shouting for surviving airmen had been near before Alek had fled. By now, he probably found the satchels...and Alek's handgun.


	3. Leviathan: Deryn regains consciousness

As soon as Alek pulled out his gun, Deryn knew she was in trouble. She could easily dodge a bullet, but it was the hydrogen in the air she was worried about. Even one lit small match can blow them all to blazes.

"Listen to me." She tried to reason. "If you fire that gun, then we'll all explode! We're surrounded by hydrogen, you barking ninny!"

But did he listen? _No_. Well, maybe at first. But then the hydrogen sniffers came along. And that _was_ probably her fault. She tackled Alek, wrestling the gun out of his hands. Her head cracked once it hit the ice, but at least she succeeded. It was worth not bursting into a big ball of flame in the middle of the alps.

She felt warm blood run through her pale hair, feeling weaker by the second. Alek, who was on top of her, stopped trying to wriggle out of her grasp to study her face. Before she lost full consciousness, she thought she saw panic in the boy's twitching green eyes.

"Barking spiders..." She murmured as she lifted her head. She felt a bit dizzy; her vision slightly blurred. Her head throbbed painfully. She winced, remembering the sickening crack as her head made contact with the ice. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied behind her back with metal shackles. She gasped, and all at once, the dizziness vaporized. Her eyes flashed, her vision becoming crystal clear.

She struggled with her shackles, trying to pull at least one slender hand out. But they were clasped too tight. She noticed her feet were bound together shackles, too. The shackles clasped around her ankles were connected with a long chain, which was attached to the wall.

She began to panic, desperately trying to reach into her belt pocket for her rigging knife. She didn't know what good it would have done, but in a desperate situation, it seemed as if anything she had good have helped. She pressed her bound hands on the back of her belt pocket, but the rigging knife didn't bulge out as it usually did. Whoever tied her here took everything she had.

She bared her teeth, thinking of Alek. That _bum_-rag! First she tries to rationally reason with him, but then he pulls out a gun! She saves everyone's bloody lives by tackling him, ends up with a crack on the head and is knocked out cold, and finally wakes up kidnapped. _Kidnapped. _Is that life's cruel idea for a thank you gift?

The more her head throbbed with pain, the angrier she felt. She was about to shout for whoever was in charge-obviously not Alek, the ninny couldn't be alone. Besides, he had talked about his "extended family" before things went wrong-but she heard distant, but echoing pairs of footsteps down the hall. It wasn't long before she heard hushed whispers in Clanker-talk. German, was it?

Just outside her door, she heard a sharp, dangerous voice saying something which sounded unpleasant in German. Finally, she heard keys jingling and opening the lock of her ancient door. It flew open, banging on the wall with a loud _thud_. Deryn wasn't surprised to see Alek, but beside him was a towering man-at least in his late forties. His dark, piercing eyes sent a chill through Deryn, which shocked her. Nothing scared her, except for fire.

"Volger-" Alek began, protesting, but the man raised a hand, silencing him.

"_Ich gebe dir fünf minuten. Das ist die ganze Zeit die Sie benötigen, um dieses Jungen zu sprechen."_

Deryn had no idea what the man just said, but he stormed out of the room with an angry look in his eyes. Deryn leaned back on the cold wall, placing one shackled foot on top of the other looking as casual as possible.

"Alek." She greeted coldly. Alek shifted awkwardly, hesitating before he spoke.

"I-" He exhaled deeply. "I only came here to explain why I..." His voice trailed off, obviously meaning to finish the sentence with _captured you_.

"Brought me here?" Deryn finished. Alek nodded uneasily. He knelt to her level.

"Look," He said, looking into her eyes. "I had no choice."

"No choice?" Deryn snorted. "That's_ rich_."

Alek raised an eyebrow, wondering how she was so calm and nonchalant while in shackles, talking to her own captor. But of course, Deryn was secretly terrified. Not because of Alek, but because of that man-Volger-with the piercing eyes.

"I panicked."

"So you kidnap people when you panic."

Alek's eyes darkened at the word _kidnapped_. But of course, Deryn was only teasing, trying not to show the fear hidden in her eyes.

"But when exactly are you planning to let me go? The officer back there obviously heard voices. He knows by now that I'm gone."

Alek exhaled through his nose, looking a bit guilty. "I_ can't_ let you go." He muttered. Deryn's face paled, but didn't reply. Alek continued.

"I can't let anyone find this place. If I let you go, how would I know you can keep my secret? Those officers would suspect something."

"They already do." She pointed out. "I already told you. That officer probably saw the fresh blood on the snow. And I whistled the intruder tune, last you recall."

Alek cursed in German. He didn't speak for a while, so Deryn asked;

"But who _are_ you, Alek? Why are you hiding?"

Suddenly, Alek had a cold look in his eyes. Instead of answering directly he said;

"Volger ordered one of my men to bind you, but I was against it." He pulled out a small key. Deryn was a bit skeptical to have her back turned to her own captor, but she did anyway. She felt his cool, soft hands delicately touch her's as he placed the key inside the lock of the shackle. It unlocked with a muted _click_, and the shackles clattered on the ground. He didn't say anything after.

He just stood to his full height grabbing the shackles off the ground. His eyes refused to make any more contact with Deryn's. As he marched out of the door, closing and locking it behind him, Deryn shivered in the cold, She rubbed her sore wrists, then wrapped her arms around her knees. She buried her face, a knot tightening in her stomach. She thought her problems had just begun. But she felt a slight pang around her waist, cramping.


	4. Leviathan: Alek's troubled thoughts

As soon as Alek left the room where Dylan was held, he stopped walking just outside the door. He knelt, looking through the small crack on the ancient door. He saw Dylan's arms around his knees and his face buried. Alek could only see his blonde hair. But he could already imagine how his expression had looked.

Alek immediately felt guilty. It was all his fault. If he had listened to Volger and stayed put, this airman wouldn't be miserable and locked up. But at the same time, he was amazed. When Alek spoke with Dylan, he thought the boy would be angry and afraid. But he acted nonchalant, as if he was sipping tea on a summer afternoon. Alek wanted to know how Dylan's will stayed strong, even in the worst of times. When Dylan had regained consciousness beside the Darwinist creation, he acted as if...

_As if he crash landed airships everyday_, he finished, the same exact words he had thought when he had just met him. But Alek remembered the problem he was dealing with. The soldiers aboard that beast must know already that a fight had taken place during their search for survivors. But to top it off, Alek had accidentally left his Austrian handgun back where the two had fought, stranded in plain sight for everyone to see. It wouldn't be long before they would send a search party for the boy. And the ship hadn't crashed very far from the castle, either. Just a few minutes for a walk, at latest.

Alek scowled at his foolishness, deciding to consult with Volger. He allowed himself one last glance at the boy through the crack, and walked away, searching for Volger.

Small one, I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it better next time, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Alek left the room where Dylan was held, he stopped walking just outside the door. He knelt, looking through the small crack on the ancient door. He saw Dylan's arms around his knees and his face buried. Alek could only see his blonde hair. But he could already imagine how his expression had looked.

Alek immediately felt guilty. It was all his fault. If he had listened to Volger and stayed put, this airman wouldn't be miserable and locked up. But at the same time, he was amazed. When Alek spoke with Dylan, he thought the boy would be angry and afraid. But he acted nonchalant, as if he was sipping tea on a summer afternoon. Alek wanted to know how Dylan's will stayed strong, even in the worst of times. When Dylan had regained consciousness beside the Darwinist creation, he acted as if...

_As if he crash landed airships everyday_, he finished, the same exact words he had thought when he had just met him. But Alek remembered the problem he was dealing with. The soldiers aboard that beast must know already that a fight had taken place during their search for survivors. But to top it off, Alek had accidentally left his Austrian handgun back where the two had fought, stranded in plain sight for everyone to see. It wouldn't be long before they would send a search party for the boy. And the ship hadn't crashed very far from the castle, either. Just a few minutes for a walk, at latest.

Alek scowled at his foolishness, deciding to consult with Volger. He allowed himself one last glance at the boy through the crack, and walked away, searching for Volger.

Small one, I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it better next time, I promise.


	6. Leviathan: Alek's Confusion

**I'm so sorry! I haven't done this in so long! What with school and all tests and all that. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as what you though it would be...but please enjoy!**

Alek held a tray of a full meal in his hands, making his way through the icy hallways to Dylan's..._room,_ as Alek preferred to call it. Volger had refused to allow Alek give Dylan a full meal-he insisted only a glass of melted snow and a piece of bread. Alek reluctantly agreed, but sneaked dried fruit and a full loaf of bread. After a minute of thinking, Alek made up his mind that he wasn't about to let the boy starve.

Alek made sure he avoided Volger, but Klopp, Hoffman, and Bauer didn't mind that he stored more food on the tray. In fact, old Klopp himself helped persuade Alek to do so. Alek felt that the three men pitied Dylan, and Alek did as well. But Alek did what had to be done. After weeks of running away, he couldn't afford to be caught now. Not after what these four loyal men had given up on to see to his safety.

Now, Alek stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath. In his previous visit, he tried hard not to make his small talk with Dylan seem awkward. Though Alek knew that Dylan was mad at him, he obviously had a right to be. And Alek kept trying to be as nice to him as possible, no matter how cold Dylan acted toward him.

Alek balanced the tray on one hand, reaching for his keys. Before, he thought about knocking, but that just seemed silly. Alek fit the key into the lock, thinking he had heard a stifled gasp. As he opened the door, he was a bit shocked to see Dylan in a worse condition than he though the boy might be. His pale blue eyes were dull, without it's fiery glimmer. He was shivering madly even though he had layers upon layers of clothing on him. Dylan looked up at him, trying to stop shivering.

Alek frowned. "Dylan, are you alright?"

Dylan ignored his question, forcing a cold chuckle as he glanced at the food. "A full tray?" He smirked. "Barking decent of you."

Alek carefully set down the tray beside Dylan, his frown deepening. Something pale red was clearly trying to be wiped off the floor, right under the tray. But...was that..._blood_?

Dylan noticed Alek's uneasiness, and quickly grabbed the tray, placing it on top of the smear. Alek obviously knew that he was trying to hide something.

"Dylan." Alek said firmly, glaring into eyes. "Was that blood?"

"Blood?" Dylan stammered, trying to laugh it off. "Are daft? Course not."

Alek pushed the tray away, a bit careful not to spill anything. He pointed to the smear with his eyes.

"So what's that?"

"That? Oh, that was there the entire time."

Which was obviously a lie. Alek explored every half the rooms in this castle-including this one-and never once has he seen a single stain.

"Are you hurt? Do you have an injury?"

Dylan scowled impatiently. "Shove off, Alek. I'm fine."

"We both know you're lying," Alek said, feeling a bit more uneasy before. Alek carried him from the crash site to the castle- that's quite a distance. Alek would have noticed if he had an injury. At least a small amount of blood would have spilled on the snow.

Dylan winced in pain for a moment, but the look quickly disappeared from his eyes.

"Look, Alek." He said in a harsh whisper. "I'm telling you that I'm_ okay_. Now make yourself useful and leave me _alone!_"

Alek inhaled sharply, then stood to his full height. His face was lank, but in his dark green eyes was a cold glare.

"As you wish," He said flatly, turning around and swiftly walking out the door. As Alek closed the ice cold door, he heard Dylan groan and call out;

"Alek, wait."

Alek paused behind the door, gripping the key in his hands.

"I'm sorry, alright? I just..." Dylan's voice trailed off, and after a moment, Alek shut the door, twisting the key inside the lock.


End file.
